Dangereux ? Si peu
by Euroz
Summary: Son arrivé fut inhabituel, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura... [C]
1. Prologue

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Prologue :**

Il courait dans les rues désertes de ce maudit village s'étalant au pied du Mont Ebott. Il entendait son poursuivant sur ses talons et jura silencieusement. Il avait perdu son flingue dans la forêt et devait juste fuir maintenant. Ses cheveux blonds étaient humides et sa mèche collait à son front.

Il aperçut une brèche dans la roche et s'y glissa, grimaçant quand sa blessure fut malmenée.

-Putain de famille rivale...

Il ne prit pas le risque de revenir sur ses pas et suivit la faille, il atterrit dans la neige et leva les yeux.

-Bordel... Chuis où encore ?

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Nouvelle fic à chapitre !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	2. 1 Rencontre sanglante

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

Sans marchait dans la neige, afin de retourner à Snowdin, quand il vit des traces de pas venant de la forêt. Sauf que personne n'y allait jamais, elles ne devaient donc pas être là. Il avança prudemment et finit par tomber sur un humain qui lui tournait le dos. Il était différent, définitivement plus âgé, il devait faire une dizaine de centimètre de moins que Papyrus. Il portait un costume gris, ayant l'air relativement cher, et il semblait se tenir l'épaule.

-Hey gamin. Tu ne sais pas saluer un nouvel ami ?

Il fit volte-face et chercha quelque chose dans le vide, dévoilant sa blessure, qu'il couvrit rapidement avec un grognement mêlant agacement et douleur.

-Un squelette ? Mais je suis arrivé où ?

-Yep. Je suis Sans et tu es sur le chemin pour Snowdin.

-Aden.

Il grogna et pressa un peu plus son épaule avant de vaciller.

-Bordel...

-Hey, ça va gamin ?

Il tomba et le monstre le rattrapa de peu.

-Ouf. Tu pèses ton poids, gamin.

Il n'eut aucune réponse, il était évanoui.

* * *

Quand il reprit conscience, il était installé dans un lit mais ne sentait aucun bandage sur son épaule douloureuse. Il se redressa et ne vit aucune blessure, la douleur était pourtant toujours présente.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? murmura-t-il.

-Réveiller, gamin.

Le squelette qu'il avait rencontré entra, suivit par un autre plus grand.

-No shit Sherlock.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, humain !

-Ouais... Vous avez enlevé la balle ?

-La balle, humain ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai...

Il les regarda en se demandant d'où ils venaient.

-Bien ! cracha-t-il. Vous pourriez m'amener de l'alcool, un couteau chauffé à blanc et un truc à mordre ? Maintenant !

Le plus grand obéit alors que Sans resta un instant à le fixé avant de lui aussi quitter la chambre.

Ils furent de retour assez rapidement, il avala une longue rassade d'alcool, planta les dents dans le morceau de bois et de métal et s'ouvrit l'épaule avec le couteau, délogea la balle de son corps. Ses mâchoires étaient tellement crispées que Sans en avait mal rien qu'à le voir. Du sang coulait sur sa peau et goûtait sur les draps. Le petit projectile métallique tomba silencieusement sur le tissu, le tâchant de nouveau de rouge. Il retira le couteau de sa peau, le lâcha et posa la main sur la plaie nouvellement formée.

-Gamin. Mange ça, ordonna le petit monstre.

Ce qu'il avait dans la bouche tomba alors qu'il avalait ce que lui présenta Sans. Il vit, et sentit, avec stupéfaction sa blessure se refermer sans laisser la moindre cicatrice, comme s'il n'avait jamais été blessé.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

-C'est comme ça que ça marche ici.

-Manger guérit les blessures ?

-Juste certaines choses.

Il secoua la tête et remassa la balle pour l'examiner.

-J'ai eu de la chance.

-Pourquoi ?

-Y a du poison à l'intérieur.

Il chercha des yeux quelque chose avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Où sont mes affaires ?

-En bas. Ils sont abîmés et sales.

-Je peux les avoir ?

Son ton montrait clairement que c'était plus un ordre qu'une réelle demande.

-S'il vous plaît, ajouta-t-il pour adoucir ses propos.

-Si cela t'est utile, humain !

Le grand squelette disparut de la chambre et revient rapidement, les vêtements dans les bras. Il les lui donna et Aden sortit une petite boîte en métal dans laquelle il rangea la balle empoisonnée.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, humain ?

Papyrus pointait une cartouche en carton et un sachet opaque.

-Cigarettes et médicaments.

Si pour le premier, il s'agissait de la vérité, Sans était certain que le paquet en plastique ne contenait pas _du tout_ de médicaments.

-Tu es malade, humain ?

-Pas vraiment.

C'était facile de rouler ce monstre, il était tellement naïf, comme la plupart de la population lambda. Cependant, l'autre était bien plus suspicieux. Ce qui pouvait s'avérer problématique.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il logeait chez les squelettes depuis quelques semaines, dans la chambre d'ami qu'il n'imaginait pas être présente quand on voyait la taille de la maison depuis l'extérieur.

Il s'ennuyait, il n'y avait rien à faire, lui qui était habitué à vivre à l'adrénaline, le voilà presque homme au foyer. Alors, il franchit la zone interdite de Snowdin. Il apprécia la nouvelle ambiance qu'il découvrit, cela lui rappelait le Q.G par l'atmosphère sombre et les murmures. L'humidité présente ne lui était pas inconnu non plus. Il rencontra un petit monstre agaçant. Il avait croisé bon nombre d'étoiles dorées, il les toucha instinctivement mais ne voyait pas encore leur utilité.

Il avait rencontré la Chef de la Garde Royale, l'armée du Roi. L'habitude lui avait fait faire un mouvement de recul, cherchant à fuir. Mais cela était suspect. Et il pourrait la détruire, s'il parvenait à avoir sa confiance.

* * *

Il y avait mis du temps mais elle était à sa merci. Ils étaient chez elle. Elle portait un jean et un débardeur sombre, lui, avait déniché une chemise bleue, à peu près à sa taille dans les vieux vêtements qu'avaient les squelettes, et un pantalon en tissu gris.

Il profita qu'elle lui tourne le dos, baissant sa garde, pour la plaquer au sol et lui arracher ses fringues. Elle était plutôt agréable à regarder.

-Alors, belle ondine, tu vas avoir un bon moment.

Il attacha ses mains à un pied de la table avec une paire de menotte qu'il avait trouvé chez la scientifique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Relâche-moi !

Il eut un rire froid alors qu'il ouvrait son pantalon.

-Je ne suis pas un gentil, tu sais. A la surface, nous serions ennemis.

Il se caressa, ses yeux parcourant sa silhouette presque masculine. Il sortit un préservatif de sa poche et l'enfila.

-En voici la preuve.

Il la pénétra avec un grognement et n'attendit pas pour bouger, elle eut un hoquet de douleur mais il n'y prit pas plus garde que ça.

Il quitta la maison, l'air pareil à celui qu'il avait d'habitude, mais un rictus satisfait s'affichait parfois. Il l'avait laissé nue, sur le sol, du sang entre les cuisses, des larmes sur les joues. Il secoua la tête, elle était vierge en plus. Il n'appréciait pas plus que ça les rapports avec des femmes, qu'elles soient consentantes ou non. Il préférait largement ceux avec les hommes, surtout quand il laissait les rênes à son amant.

* * *

Aden marchait paisiblement dans Waterfall. Il appréciait la zone où il était, un endroit labyrinthique, débouchant sur un cul de sac, un pont inachevé. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne cherchait pas à rejoindre la surface alors qu'il se sentait en décalage avec ce monde tellement paisible par rapport au monde qu'il côtoyait.

Il l'avait senti à la dernière seconde et ne put voir que son visage déformé par la haine et le désir de vengeance avant d'être transpercé par ses lances, brisant son âme rouge.

* * *

Il reprit violemment conscience avec le monde, devant une de ses maudites étoiles qu'il avait boudé en les voyant sans effet. Il vacilla sur ses jambes, elle l'avait tué. Pas qu'il ne l'avait pas mérité mais il s'attendait plus à un suicide qu'à un meurtre. Il secoua la tête et baissa les yeux. Il portait cette tenue il y a des semaines, quand il n'avait pas encore trouvé les chemises et commencer son traquenard envers Undyne. Il fronça les sourcils et rentra chez les squelettes.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Nouvelle fic à chapitre !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	3. 2 Réalisations

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre 2 : Réalisations**

Il n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre qu'il avait remonté le temps. C'était étrange de se dire que tout ce qu'il avait accompli entre ce moment et sa mort était tout simplement effacé, que seul lui s'en souvenait.  
Quoique, Sans le regardait étrangement, comme s'il _savait_. Mais ce n'était pas possible ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ce renouveau de surveillance le mettait sur les nerfs et il n'avait presque plus de cigarettes.

* * *

Il était dans la chambre, vêtu d'un vieux T-shirt. Il sortit le petit sachet opaque qui avait attiré les questions de Papyrus. Il l'ouvrit et en sortit une petite poignée. Il les contempla. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'en avait pas pris. Il en prit deux, rangea les autres, ferma le contenant et le remit à sa place. Il se coucha sur le lit et avala les petites pilules blanches.

* * *

Sans entra silencieusement dans la chambre de l'humain. Celui-ci était couché au sol et il se leva difficilement en le remarquant.

-Hey, Sans...

-Tu vas bien, gamin ?

-Suuuuper ! Wha... T'as des ailles b... Bleues !

Il s'avança tant bien que mal vers lui et s'accrocha à lui quand il manqua de rencontrer le sol.

-T'es vrai... Vraiment beau, en... En fait !

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, gamin ?

-C'est la... Drogue ! Elle... Délie ma... Langue...

-Drogue ?

-Ouais !

Il enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

-Est-ce qu'as une langue ?

-Que... Quoi ?

-T'es un squelette...

-Et alors, gamin ?

-Pour... Embrasser et baiser... Comment t'fais ?

Le squelette tourna au bleu face à la question indiscrète.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-T'es d'ceux... Que j'laisse m'baiser.

L'information intéressa le monstre, il activa sa magie et fit venir à lui une boîte scellée.

-Comme tu as fait avec Undyne ?

-Représente la loi... Chuis d'l'autre côté... J'ai... Vengé les miens...

-Elle ne t'a rien fait. Papyrus et moi sommes aussi de ce côté.

-Z'êtes gentils... Et Paps l'est trop innocent ! Toi... T'es du même moule qu'moi... T'sais l'injustice, l'mauvais côté du monde... Mais j'y chuis, j'obéis juste. Toi, t'fais comme t'veux. T'libre.

Il attendit qu'il reprenne pied dans la réalité, le jeune homme continuait à délirer, il n'était pas dur de connaître la cause de son état. Il finit dans un état proche du sommeil, pour finir de retomber.

Il gémit en basculant dans le monde réel. Il n'était pas seul, tournant légèrement la tête, il vit qui était avec lui.

-S- Sans ?

Le squelette était dans son dos, il jouait avec son trou, frottant ses doigts contre l'entrée.

-Bon retour, gamin.

Il entra trois doigts d'un coup, lui faisant écarquiller les yeux dans un mélange de douleur et de plaisir.

-Tu aimes ça.

Il gémit, demandant plus.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.

Le monstre ouvrit la boîte à ses côtés et en sortit deux objets qu'il ne put pas voir. Il mit le premier à la base de son membre.

-Non...

-Chut !

Il retira ses doigts et glissa un jouet entre ses chairs, le faisant couiner de contentement. Il appuya sur la base et il se mit à vibrer.

-Ah !

-Chut !

Il se tortilla pour avoir plus mais fut immédiatement immobilisé par son partenaire.

-Ne bouge pas. Tu n'as pas le droit de jouir.

-Sa- Sans...

-Tu veux désobéir ?

Le ton de sa voix le figea et il secoua la tête.

-Non...

-Bien.

Il poussait de faibles plaintes, le jouet vibrait contre sa prostate, lui envoyant des vagues de plaisir dans tout le corps. Ce fut encore pire quand Sans se mit à le branler.

-Ah !

Les larmes mouillèrent ses joues rougies alors que son bassin remuait faiblement. Le plaisir explosa dans son ventre mais l'anneau l'empêcha de le ressentir pleinement.

-Sans ! sanglota-t-il.

Celui-ci retira le jouet de son corps, le laissant vide. Il attendit que son érection se fane pour retirer l'anneau.

-Non...

Il allait se prendre en main mais il fut épinglé contre le matelas.

-Non. Tu n'as pas le droit de te toucher pour _ça_. De quelques manières que ce soit. Compris ?

-Oui...

-Quand tu seras à ta limite, tu sauras qui venir voir. N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...

-Oui qui ?

-Monsieur ?

-Je m'en contenterai pour l'instant.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aden essayait de vivre normalement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait un maître, mais il sentait que c'était différent avec Sans. Il sentait le désir grouillait dans son ventre dû à l'interdiction qu'il avait, personne n'avait réussi à lui faire ressentir ça avant.

Ses mains tremblaient, il les serra contre son oreiller pour s'empêcher de se toucher. Son bassin se frotta contre les draps et il se fit violence pour s'arrêter. Il mordit son oreiller alors que son corps suppliait pour jouir. Il quitta son lit, les jambes tremblantes, enfila un T-shirt trop grand et sortit de sa chambre. Il longea le mur jusqu'à celle de Sans. La porte était ouverte et le squelette l'attendait.

-Tu as tenu plus longtemps que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Il trébucha dans la pièce, il était dans débardeur qui laissait voir la majorité de ses os.

-Viens ici.

Il le rejoint et s'installa à genoux sur les draps.

-Tu veux que je fasse jouir ?

-Oui monsieur.

Il le renversa dans les draps et lui retira son vêtement. Il parcourut son corps du regard, ses mains allant vérifier son antre.  
-Tu es déjà prêt pour moi.

Il s'installa et le posséda.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il fouillait dans la décharge entre Waterfall et Hotland. Il fut agréablement surpris en trouvant une caissette de munition et une arme. Il reconnut facilement cette dernière, c'était son bébé. Il dénicha un kit de nettoyage un peu plus loin. Il rapporta le tout dans sa chambre.

Il nettoya lentement et précautionneusement son revolver, il y tenait, c'était la seule chose qu'il avait de sa famille, et il était magnifique. Il était heureux de sentir de nouveau son poids contre lui, comme il en avait l'habitude. Il la chargea et alla dans une zone isolée pour vérifier qu'elle fonctionnait bien, qu'elle n'avait pas trop souffert de la chute ou de l'atmosphère humide de la décharge.

En retournant à Snowdin, il croisa plusieurs de ses étoiles et il en toucha une. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elles faisaient mais s'il revenait à la dernière qu'il avait touché, il n'avait pas envie de refaire tout ce qui avait été fait.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Nouvelle fic à chapitre !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	4. 3 Avancées

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre 3 : Avancées**

Le retour de son arme était bénéfique à son état d'esprit. Aden avait posé nombre de question sur ce monde dans lequel il vivait maintenant depuis quelques... Semaines ? Mois ?

Il s'était penché sur Papyrus pour avoir des réponses, il était assez naïf pour lui répondre sans poser de question sur les raisons de ses interrogations. Mais étant donné cette innocence, il lui manquait nombres d'informations, il avait été alors chercher du côté des autres monstres. Il ne leur faisait pas confiance, seul Sans et son frère sortaient du lot, et il croisait donc les informations. S'il n'avait pas interrogé son amant, quoique ce terme ne convenait pas vraiment, c'était que celui-ci lui retournerait des questions sur son soudain intérêt pour leur monde.

Il avait donc appris que ses ancêtres avaient enfermé les monstres ici après une guerre déclenchée par les humains pour des raisons obscures. Une barrière magique fermait la porte, il nécessitait sept âmes humaines pour permettre au Roi de la brisé et il en manquait deux (* Nope, pas d'erreur. Aden n'est _pas_ gentil et il va le montrer). Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas tombé sous le radar d'Asgore et de sa garde en raison de son arrivé originale : il n'était pas tombé et passé par les ruines, il s'était faufilé dans une faille qui débouchait sur un chemin vers Snowdin.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il avait récupéré un couteau dans la cuisine et avait un petit tas de bois particulier à ses pieds. Il s'était installé sur le seuil de la maison, sculptant un morceau, observant pensivement ceux qui passaient devant la demeure des squelettes.

Il en fusillait certains du regard, surtout les enfants et les membres de la Garde Royale.

S'il était logique qu'il n'appréciât pas les membres de la Garde, il avait son métier dans le sang maintenant, mais qu'il ait un ressentiment semblable pour les enfants était surprenant. Déjà petit, il n'aimait pas beaucoup ses semblables, avoir un père qui travaillait dans le monde parallèle n'aidait pas. Et, lors de ses missions, la police n'était pas son pire ennemi mais les mioches curieux quand ils étaient témoins, ou leur comportement face au danger. Il ne pouvait pas les voir en peinture.

Alors, quand une petite lapine s'approcha joyeusement de lui, malgré ses regards noirs, il manqua de sortir de son arme et lui coller une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Tu fais des jouets pour les enfants ?

-Non.

-Mais...

-Non.

-C'est des jouets !

-Non.  
-Mais si !

-J'ai dit : non. Maintenant, barre-toi.

-Tu ne peux pas priver les enfants de jouets !

-C'est pas des jouets, la mioche. Je peux te priver de bien pire que ta poupée. Et vire de là avant que je m'énerve.

-Tu es méchant !

-Exactement. Dégage.

La petite rejoint sa mère et celle-ci le fusilla du regard, qu'il lui rendit bien mieux au vu de son sursaut apeuré. Pauvre proie. Il y avait pire que les enfants. Les parents.

* * *

Les mioches avaient bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas l'approcher. D'autant plus quand il était occupé. Les adultes avaient compris qu'ils devaient les tenir à l'écart. Il était _dangereux_ et n'était pas du genre à hésiter à se battre contre un adversaire.

Aden trouvait la majorité des monstres pathétiques, il lui suffisait d'un regard noir et ils pliaient le dos. Les seuls intéressants étaient Undyne, elle avait un comportement semblable à un certain flic à la surface. Mais les seuls en qui il avait confiance était les deux squelettes : Papyrus était presque l'incarnation de l'innocence et Sans lui était semblable.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il grogna, les bras plongés dans sa caisse, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ces boîtes en bois pouvaient contenir autant de chose en étant d'apparence si... Petites. Mais cela n'était pas le plus important. Si un autre humain tombait ici... Il aurait la joie de s'en occuper. Sa main butta contre un objet qui avait une forme étrange sous sa paume. Il fronça les sourcils et le sortir. Cela ressemblait à une de ses vieilles souris d'ordinateur, en plus allongé, sans fil, deux boutons au-dessus d'une plaque trouvée, indiquant clairement un moyen de communication. Ce qui se confirma quand celui-ci se mit à sonner. Il appuya sur l'un des deux boutons, créant un écran au-dessus de l'appareil.

-Bonjour Aden. Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé notre nouveau petit bijou.

-Patron.

-Toujours ce ton aussi froid. C'est que tu me blesserais si j'avais un cœur.

-Mais vous n'en avez pas.  
-En effet. Cela ne m'empêche de me désoler de ta disparition. Ton arme a été retrouvé abandonné alors que tu ne quittes jamais cette antiquité.

-Mon arme fonctionne très bien, je n'ai pas raison d'en changer.

-Effectivement, si ce n'est pour le meilleur rendu que cela aurait. Mais bon, tu es bien trop attaché à cet objet.

Aden haussa un sourcil, son patron était connu pour ne jamais quitté une montre à gousset presque totalement rouillée, qui ne s'ouvrait plus depuis longtemps.

-Heureusement, tous nos membres sont pucés et ton bien t'a été rendu.

Il crispa les poings à cette information.  
-En glissant cette chose parmi vos dons.

-Bien sûr. Il fallait bien un moyen de communiquer avec toi.

-Et pour quelle raison ?

-Tu es quand même un des meilleurs éléments de ton secteur.

-Je suis aussi remplaçable qu'un autre.

Un rictus qui se voulait sourire s'afficha sur le visage de l'hologramme.

-Il va de soi. Mais il est évident que tu n'es pas mort. Et tu n'as que peu d'intérêt à quitter la famille.

La menace n'était pas direct mais Aden savait qu'il n'avait pas à faire face à son patron ou ses membres sous peine d'être torturer, subir un lavage de cerveau dans le meilleur des cas, et tuer dans le pire. Très douloureusement et lentement, évidement.

-Donc ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

-En outre ton retour ? Eh bien, étant donné que tu sens être là où personne n'est jamais revenu... Il y a surement des choses très intéressante ici.

-Du genre ?

-Oh tu sais, comme d'habitude. Objets de valeur, technologie, main d'œuvre.

-Je vois.

-Alors ? Tu en seras bien évidement récompensé.

-Je verrai ce que je peux.

L'homme eut de nouveau ce faux sourire et l'appel se termina.

Aden resta quelques instants figés devant l'objet posé sur le couvercle de la caisse. Il envoya valser tout ce qu'il avait posé dessus puis fracassa l'appareil contre le mur, encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus que morceau.

-Que vas-tu faire, gamin ?

Il ne bougea pas, restant de dos, en silence, les poings crispés.

-Rien. Je ne vais rien faire. Je ne suis plus sa putain de marionnette !

Il se tourna vers le squelette, une lueur de haine brûlant dans les yeux.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'aider pour cette maudite puce. Je ne suis pas un chien !

-Pas le sien, du moins.

-Précisément.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Nouvelle fic à chapitre !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	5. 4 Libérations

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre 4 : Libération**

Le squelette avait sorti une machine à rayon X du laboratoire sous la maison. Le monstre n'avait pas besoin de cet objet, étant déjà lui-même un squelette, et les autres monstres n'avaient pas confiance en cet objet « humain » bien que ce soit Gaster qui ait inventé cela, quand ils étaient encore en bonne entende avec les humains.

Aden était passé sous la machine pendant un long moment. Dans un premier temps pour que Sans règle la machine, qui n'avait plus servis depuis très, très longtemps. Dans un second temps, pour qu'elle parcourt son corps, elle était assez petite, juste assez grande pour voir sa main en entier en une fois mais pas plus.

Le squelette avait commencé par le bas, avait fait une jambe puis l'autre, était passé sur son bassin, était remonté sur un bras. Il avait ensuite continué vers sa tête, puis redescendre sur son tronc avant de finir sur l'autre bras. Par la suite, il avait analysé les images récoltées, reconstituant son squelette sur une surface plus grande.

-Ici, dit-il en pointa une zone.

-Dans… Ma main ?

Il la fixa. C'était idiot de mettre une puce là… Il pourrait perdre sa main à n'importe quel moment et il était facile de la sentir.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la puce, c'est très petit. Peut-être autre chose. Ou vous avez miniaturisé les choses à l'extrême.

-Tu peux regarder si elle est ailleurs alors ?

Sans trouve deux autres endroits où il était possible qu'elle se trouve : dans le bas de la nuque ou dans la hanche gauche.

Aden sentait la magie de Papyrus engourdir ses sens alors que Sans papillonnait autour de lui, coupant ses chairs et fouillant à l'intérieur pour récupérer et détruire cette maudite puce. Aussi étrange que cela était, il était conscient. Totalement déconnecter de son corps mais il voyait Sans. Il le sentait faire courir quelque chose sur sa peau, un scalpel probablement, et sa magie s'infiltré dans son corps.

Un hoquet lui échappa quand la douleur explosa dans son corps. Le squelette finissait avec sa nuque et, puisqu'il n'avait pas trouvé la puce, c'est qu'elle était là.

-S- Sans…

-Je sais. Calme.

Sa voix suffit à l'apaiser. Il avait beaucoup plus confiance en ce monstre qu'en celui qui était le chef de sa Famille. Il perçut le son d'un Gaster Blaster en même temps qu'une lumière éclata à sa droite.

-Détruite. Cette chose était à peu près vivante.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Il sourit en voyant les portes qui terminaient Snowdin s'ouvrir. Normalement, ce devrait être Sans d'accueillir ce jeune humain, mais il l'avait envoyé ailleurs. Faire du grabuge immense était si facile avec la décharge et les inventions d'Alphys. Tous les monstres les plus importants étaient réunis autour du chantier crée, Papyrus s'y était invité.

L'enfant portait un débardeur orangé, rayé de noir. Il se figea en le voyant avant de sourire.

-Oh ! Tu es un humain aussi ! Toriel a pourtant dit qu'il n'y avait que moi…

-Il n'y a que toi de vivant dont elle connait l'existence.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tous les humains qui sont tombés ici avant toi sont mort. Mais, vois-tu, je suis trop malin pour me jeter dans la gueule du loup et mourir. Si j'obtiens ton âme… Le Roi n'aura pas de raison de me tuer.

L'enfant eu un mouvement de recul alors qu'un combat se lançait. Le plus jeune attaqua en premier, usant de ses gants de boxe mais son ainé esquiva.

-Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas que j'allai me laisser toucher comme ses idiots de monstres ? C'est mon tour maintenant.

Il dégaina son arme et tira, il essaya d'échapper à la balle mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et elle toucha son bras. Il porta sa main à la blessure sanglante.

-Je déteste gaspiller mes balles…

Cela hérissa l'enfant qui attaqua violement l'autre, qui dansa entre elles. Aden tira une nouvelle fois, et le toucha au ventre. Ses PV étaient presque à zéro. Ses blessures firent que sa dernière attaque fut semblable à un coup dans l'eau alors qu'il l'acheva.

-Pathétique…

Il récupéra l'âme dans un tube semblable à ceux du roi.

Il la regardait foncer contre les parois, avant de secouer le réceptacle. Ce faisant, elle se heurta avec plus de force vers lui.

-Tout doux, le mioche, ça ne sert à rien. Tu n'es plus qu'une âme enfermée.

Aden eut un rictus avant de soupirer. Il n'était pas des plus enthousiaste pour aller à la surface.

-Me demande pourquoi t'es venu tomber jusqu'ici quand même. Le village du Mont Ebott n'a pas l'air des plus infâme.

Le cœur orange s'agita mais il ne le regardait pas. Il le rangea à l'intérieur de sa veste et porta le corps de l'enfant dans la forêt, où les monstres n'allaient jamais. Il le déposa sur un matelas de mousse et de feuilles.

* * *

Aden se faufila au « port » de Snowdin. La RiverPerson était présent. Il monta dans son embarcation et lui demanda de le conduire au plus près du château. Il grogna en voyant qu'il avait à faire à cette maudite scientifique royale. Il enlaça l'étoile sur le carrefour et entra dans le laboratoire. Les mains enfoncées dans ses gants en cuir, il désactiva ses caméras, pièges et autres, avant de tout débrancher, d'emmêlés les câbles plus encore et de brisé certains appareils.

Il retourna devant le labo et assomma le couple de garde.

Il évita les affrontements, habillés de façon à passer pour un monstre. Ces derniers le regardaient étrangement puisqu'il prenait la route des humains.

Arrivé du côté de New Home, il suivit un garde royal qui allait au château. Il se perdit dans les couloirs jusqu'à tomber dans la salle des âmes. Il posa l'orange avec les autres quand des formes fantomatiques se matérialisèrent au-dessus des tubes.

-Prend nous avec toi !

-Va briser la barrière !

-Il faut les libérer !

-Je ne suis pas _gentil_ ! protesta Aden.

-Nous savons.

-Mais tu as la détermination.

-Tu peux fusionner nos âmes avec la tienne.

-Tu n'en risque rien.

-Nous disparaîtrons avec le brisement de la barrière.

-Aide les !

-Tu auras le juge pour toi.

-Le… Juge ?

-Le squelette en bleu.

-Juge nos âmes.

-Oooook…

Il soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux et ouvrit les tubes. Les six âmes lui foncèrent dessus et il se sentit rempli de puissance. Il vacilla, suivant les indications des âmes et arriva devant la sortie. Il tendit une main, brillante de toutes les couleurs, et un rayon en sortit, percutant la magie dans une lumière blanche, la faisant explosée. Il fut envoyé plus loin et s'encastra contre le mur. Il perçut des remerciements avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	6. 5 Sortie

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre 5 : Sortie**

Une plainte s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait conscience. Son corps était douloureux. Sans risque, hein… Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Son environnement était assez sombre et le silence uniquement brisé par les bruits des machines. Il se redressa. Il avait une perfusion plantée dans le bras et il était partiellement enroulé dans des bandages.

-Âmes de merde, souffla-t-il.

-Tu as repris connaissance.

Il tourna la tête vers la voix et distingua l'ombre de Sans. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as une partielle perte de vue. Alphys pense que cela peut être définitif. Je n'en crois rien, ta vue t'est trop importante et les magies des autres gamins ne partira tant qu'elles n'auront pas fini de te guérir.

-S'est passé quoi ?

-A toi de me le dire, gamin. Tu as créé un foutoir à la décharge pour t'occuper du nouvel humain er tu finis devant la barrière brisée, dans les pommes. Avec en toi des résidus de la magie des autres âmes.

La voix du squelette était glaciale, fixant le jeune homme d'un œil luisant de bleu.

-Ai été affronté l'mioche, avec l'âme orange. L'ai amené au château, avec les autres. Les âmes m'ont… Parlé et d'mandé d'fusionner contre cette foutue barrière. L'ai fait et m'voilà.

-Pourquoi toi ?

-Z'ont parlé… De détermination.

Le monstre fit apparaître son âme, d'un rouge éclatant.

-Ceci explique cela.

Il repoussa l'âme, faisant se renverser Aden sur le matelas.

-Une chose, gamin, ne t'avise jamais à faire un _reset_. Ou même d'essayer de t'en prendre aux autres monstres.

-Que veux-tu que je leur fasse ? Ils sont pathétiques à avoir peur de moi par un simple regard noir.

-Qui ne l'est pas ici-bas ? grogna le squelette.

-Ton frère et toi.

Cela figea le monstre, qui le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vraiment ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas pour Papyrus mais toi… Toi, tu sais. Tu sais ce que je suis. Tu sais la vérité sur le monde. Tu connais sa noirceur.

-Et qu'est-ce qui prouve que tu ne mens pas ?

Aden ferma les yeux.

-Prend mon arme.

-Pardon ?

-Mon arme. Je te la donne.

Sans savait à quel point elle était importante pour le jeune homme.

-Tu es près à me la donner pour prouver ta bonne foi ?

-Oui. Sans hésiter.

Le squelette s'avança vers Aden, sortit quelque chose de sa poche et l'attacha autour de son cou. L'humain y porta la main et toucha un collier en cuir, fermé par une boucle en métal. Un collier pour chien. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et regarda dans la direction de Sans.

-Tu auras à faire à moi si tu dévies. Tu as compris.

-Oui monsieur.

Il passa une main osseuse dans ses cheveux avant de sortir.

* * *

Alphys le laissa sortir au bout de quelques jours. La scientifique, il la haïssait. Elle était lâche, à enfermé ses échecs au fond de son laboratoire en ne disant rien à _personne_. Elle était faible, préférant l'onirisme de ses animés superficiels au bien-être de son peuple. Putain, il avait juste besoin de se glisser dans dos et de murmurer « Bou » pour qu'elle panique alors qu'il était toujours partiellement aveugle.

Pathétique.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle et Undyne sortaient ensemble, ou quasiment. Cette vulgaire voyeuse… Il se demandait comment elle était arrivée à ce poste… Surtout que son prédécesseur avait « mystérieusement disparu » sans une trace.

Elle lui avait demandé des détails sur la vie à la surface et il s'était fait un plaisir de détailler la mafia, les trafics, l'esclavage et toutes les autres horreurs des humains. Il avait ri de son expression avant de dire que ce n'était qu'une partie, passé ou non, de la surface. Il ne tenait pas à perdre son squelette si Asgore se mettait en tête de faire la guerre aux humains.

* * *

Sans les téléporta à Snowdin et Aden soupira de soulagement. Il y avait quelque chose de paisible pour lui ici. Peut-être la maison chaleureuse des squelettes. Ou le nombre limité de personne dans le village. Il avait assez côtoyé de gens ces derniers jours avec les immondes créatures de la scientifique royale.

Il suivit le sweat bleu jusqu'à sa chambre. L'odeur familière finit de l'apaiser et il se laissa manipuler comme une marionnette entre ses phalanges. Les vêtements donnés par le reptile furent jetés dans un coin et lui contre les draps. Seul restait le collier de cuir qui serrait son cou.

Sans s'installa au-dessus de lui, ses orbites courraient sur sa peau dévoilée. Aden frissonna, de froid et de désir. Sa langue bleutée s'installa dans le creux de son épaule, le faisant gémir, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule.

Il haletait, mordait sa main, le dos arqué, il avait interdiction de crier. Il se laissait totalement faire dans l'étreinte du monstre. Sa bouche était ouverte dans une plainte muette. Le plaisir explosait dans son ventre et il s'accrochait désespérément aux os de son amant. Celui-ci continuait de le labourer de coup de bassin.

Sans avait rabattu les couvertures sur eux, alors qu'il était niché contre lui. Ses os auraient pu être inconfortable, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ils dégageaient même une chaleur semblable à celle d'un être de chair.

Il laissa les battements de son âme le bercer, et il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Aden regardait avec lassitude les monstres de Snowdin aller et venir, euphoriques à l'idée de rejoindre la surface. Ils idéalisaient tellement ce lieu pourtant bien plus cruel que l'Underground.

Papyrus participait aussi à l'enthousiasme innocent mais il le faisait en dehors de la maison, ayant déjà empaqueter ses affaires. Sans somnolait sur le canapé et, lui, il avait vidé la boîte en bois pour réarranger toutes ses affaires.

Dans le fond, ses munitions et autres produits illicites, ses sous-vêtements par-dessus, ses vêtements encore, des draps et autres linges de maison pour finir. N'ayant pas tant que ça de vêtements, il avait joint le peu de ceux du petit squelette.

Il fit le tour de la maison, répugnant à dénaturé ce cocon.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ?

-Bagages.

-Viens là…

Il alla se pelotonner contre son amant avec un soupir. Il laissa ses mains sous sa veste, effleurant ses côtes.

-SANS ! Tu n'as rien fait !

La voix de Papyrus brisa la paix relative de la maison alors qu'il entrait.

-Nous partons dans une heure ! Il faut que nos affaires soient emballées d'ici là !

-Oui, oui frérot. T'inquiète pas.

Le grand squelette eut un son de mécontentement et partit aider les autres habitants.

Son frère se leva, se plaça environ au milieu de la maison et déchaîna ses pouvoirs. Les cartons s'élevèrent dans l'air, se déplièrent et se remplir de tout ce qui n'étaient pas encore empaquetés. En moins de cinq minutes, une pile de boîte reposait dans le salon. Ils étiquetèrent ces derniers et les scellèrent avec du ruban collant.

Le petit monstre retourna s'affaler sur le canapé alors qu'Aden regardait autour de lui. Ainsi dépouillé, il ne reconnaissait plus la maison dans laquelle il vivait depuis son arrivé ici-bas.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	7. 6 Nouveau Monde

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre 6 : Nouveau Monde**

Des monstres avaient envoyé en repérage à la surface. Ils avaient été choisis pour leur ressemblance avec les humains et leurs connaissances de leur monde.

Ils avaient fait en sorte de ne pas se faire voir et n'avaient pas manqué l'état de ville-fantôme de leur ancienne cité.

Asgore avait donc décidé qu'ils investiraient de nouveau ces lieux. Aden avait roulé des yeux. Comme si les humains ne surveillaient pas la ville, ou même l'avait utilisé, à moins que ce fut laisser à l'abandon et, donc, que les bâtiments aient subi les épreuves du temps. Surtout qu'ils étaient là depuis des siècles.

* * *

Ce fut l'entièreté des monstres qui quitta l'Underground, guidé par ceux qui avaient été en repérage. Le roi était entouré par la Garde Royale. Il secoua la tête, c'était pathétique… Asgore était probablement le plus puissant d'entre eux. Du fait de son rôle, Sans se trouvait derrière la délégation royale et il l'accompagnait, n'ayant aucune envie de se mêler à la foule d'anonyme.

Il avait raison. Enfin, plus ou moins. Il y avait bien des habitations autour de la cité mais elles étaient abandonnées depuis bien longtemps. Les humains n'avaient pas les autorisations pour entrer dans la ville alors ils n'avaient pas pu. Ainsi, elle n'avait tant souffert que ce qu'il aurait cru.

Les monstres s'attelèrent immédiatement à réparer ce qui devait l'être. Asgore agrandi la zone protégée pour inclure les maisons laissées par les humains. Sans s'appropria une d'entre elle et, avec Aden, commença à la remettre en état.

La demeure était assez petite ; une chambre, une pièce commune, une salle de bain et, caché, un grand sous-sol qui pourrait leur servir pour certaines activités…

Il n'y avait clairement pas de place pour Papyrus, ce qui était étrange, les deux squelettes vivaient ensembles depuis toujours et le plus grand avait quelque peu _besoin_ de son aîné.

-Sans !

La voix de la sentinelle perça le calme des murs.

-Papyrus. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir attendu ? Asgore nous a donné une maison proche du château !

Aden roula des yeux et continua ce qu'il était en train de faire.

-Tu peux la garder pour toi-même si tu veux, je préfère celle-ci.

-Tu n'as même pas vu celle que propose le roi !

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, merci Papyrus.

-D'accord, je vais prévenir Asgore.

Le grand squelette partit et son aîné ne s'attarda pas, reprenant son travail.

* * *

Asgore vient les trouver quelques jours plus tard. Le roi étincelait dans sa tenue royale au blason et aux épaulettes dorés, tranchant avec le violet de sa cape. Ce fut Aden qui lui ouvrit et le jeune homme le fixa quelques instants avant d'appeler le squelette.

-Majesté, salua celui-ci.

-Sans. Puis-je m'entretenir avec toi ?

-Bien sûr. Tu veux bien sortir la table, deux chaises et déployé le parasoleil ?

-Tout de suite.

Il obéit et apporta même du thé et des petits gâteaux.

-Navré de ne pas vous faire rentrer mais la maison n'est pas taillée pour.

-Je vois, dit Asgore. Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas accepter une de celle au cœur de tes semblable, Sans ?

-Celle-ci _nous_ convient parfaitement, monsieur.

-Tu comptes rester avec l'humain ?

Il n'avait rien appris, sa haine de l'Homme était toujours présente.

-Cela est un problème, mon roi ?

Le ton froid et la lueur bleue qui brûlait dans son orbite le découragea dans sa quête frontale.

-Non, non, bien sûr.

-J'en suis soulagé.

Le bouc ne s'attarde pas plus après ça et le duo rangea les meubles afin de finaliser la demeure.

-Faudra-t-il faire un régicide ? demanda Aden en analysant les émotions de son amant.

-S'il devient trop gênant, oui. Il faudra que j'aille chercher la reine dans ce cas.

-La femme des ruines ?

-En effet. En attendant, nous avons à faire.

-Oui monsieur.

Aden n'avait pas manqué le garde, soi-disant discret, qui le suivait à la trace dès qu'il quittait la maison, alors qu'il allait faire des courses.

Les monstres le regardaient avec méfiance, porté par la suspicion de leur souverain. Même Papyrus s'y était mis au bout de trois ou quatre semaines. Le seul monstre qui restait du côté du couple était Grillby. Ce dernier savait que le jeune humain n'était pas tout blanc mais gris, sans connaître avec exactitude sa vie. L'élémentaire les avait déjà aidés, en les faisant passer dans un salon privé quand ils allaient craquer ou que les gardes allaient leur tomber dessus sans raison.

Aden se cacha dans l'ombre quand un groupe d'adolescent passa.

-Mais il est où bordel ?

-C'est… C'est bien au… Aujourd'hui son… Son jour de… De course ?

-Ouais. Il est en retard, ce con !

-Le… Le Roi a… A dit qu'il… Qu'il était dan… Dangereux…

-C'est pour ça qu'on doit le pousser à nous attaquer ! Comme ça, il sera jugé et exécuté. On va refaire le chemin.

-Tu peux me rappeler pourquoi on ne va pas directement l'attendre devant chez lui ?

-Le juge est trop puissant pour qu'on risque qu'il le défende.

Il se glissa jusqu'au bar de Grillby et alla directement dans le salon. Il sortit son téléphone et appela le squelette.

-Oui ?

-Cela a été mis en place. Le plan R.J.E * est en cours.

-Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit plus tard…

-Quelle est la mission, monsieur ?

-Contre-attaque.

-Tous droits autorisés ?

-Oui. Ne te fais pas prendre.

-Aucun risque.

-Tu as intérêt.

Il raccrocha au moment où Grillby entra.

-Mission en cours, signala l'humain.

-Je sais.

Il lui donna un bac où il laissa son téléphone, sa tenue « civile », ses clés et tout ce qui le rattachait à son identité et à son humanité. Il passa par la porte arrière du bar et se dirigea vers le château. Il se faufila dans la salle du trône et attendit que le Roi soit seul avant de verrouiller les portes.

-Bien le bonjour, vôtre Majesté.

Celui-ci sursauta et se tourna vers la voix, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il y ait quelqu'un, il ne l'avait pas entendu.

-Que puis-je pour vous ? demanda poliment le roi.

-Je vous demanderai bien de laisser Sans et son humain en paix mais vous ne feriez pas. Alors… Je vais _juste_ vous demandez de mourir.

-Pardon ? grinça le souverain.

-Vous êtes gênant et votre ex-femme sera bien mieux pour nous.

Il sortit son arme et Asgore se figea, il connaissait les armes à feu et savait qu'il avait peu de chance. Dans son mouvement, sa capuche était tombée, dévoilant son visage.

-Toi ! rugit le bouc.

-Eh bien quoi ? Vous pensiez que nous allions gentiment nous laisser faire ?

-Gardes ! appela-t-il.

-Oups. Nous sommes seuls, enfermés ici. Et je compte bien sortir vivant.

Le combat s'engagea entre les deux êtres.

Asgore avait l'avantage d'une pluritude d'attaque mais il restait noble alors qu'Aden n'hésitait pas à annuler ses attaques et à lui tirer dans le dos.

En moins de dix minutes, le souverain fut à genoux, de la poussière se répandant de ses blessures.

-Je vous donnerai bien une dernière volonté mais vous ne la mérité pas.

L'humain lui tira une dernière balle entre les deux yeux, le finissant. Le puissant monstre finit en poussière sur le sol. Aden toussa, les poumons touchés par celle-ci. Il grogna, rangea son arme, remit son vêtement correctement et quitta discrètement les lieux.

Il retourna auprès de Grillby, dans l'appartement qu'il avait au-dessus de son établissement. Il enleva les vêtements qu'il portait lors de son méfait, les mit dans un sac en papier et prit une douche. Il se décrassa, prenant soin à laver tous les recoins de son être. Il enfila ses anciens vêtements ; une chemise, un pantalon en toile et des chaussures en cuir. Bien loin du pantalon en coton épais, le T-shirt lâche aussi en coton et des chaussures en toile sous une cape noire en coton aussi.

-Merci Grill.

L'élémentaire accepta les remerciements alors que l'humain quittait l'établissement, son sac de « course » dans les bras.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

* _Le plan R.J.E est en cours_ : Recherche, Jugement, Exécution

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	8. 7 Retour d'une reine

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre 7 : Retour d'une reine**

Sans s'était téléporté dans l'Underground. Il avait fait un saut à Hotland pour y balancer les preuves du crime de son amant, dans la lave du Core. Ensuite, il s'était dirigé à Snowdin, pour aller toquer chez sa blagueuse de porte.

-Cela faisait longtemps, dit la femme.

-En effet. Cependant, il y a plus important. Les monstres ont réussi à quitter les souterrains, mais le roi est mort.

-Asgore est mort ? le coupa-t-elle.

-Oui, il a été retrouvé poussière. C'est pourquoi je cherche la reine Toriel.

-Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle est ici ?

-C'est le seul lieu coupé du reste des monstres et cela dès la séparation du couple royal. Et la reine est trop connue pour se fondre dans la population.

-Ton raisonnement est intéressant. Qui d'autre pense ainsi ?

-Personne. Ils n'ont pas cherché très loin après les déclarations de feu le roi.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et il fut invité à entrer dans la maison.

* * *

Le squelette les téléporta à l'entrée de la cité. La, de nouveau, reine ouvrit les yeux, surpris, cela grouillait de monde. Sans lui-même avait du mal à se faire à autant de personne, il y avait peu d'habitant entre Snowdin et Hotland, il allait peu à la Capitale.

-Vous vous souvenez de l'endroit où est le château ?

-Oui. Mais accompagnez-moi tout de même, s'il vous plaît.

-Bien sûr.

Toriel portait une cape sombre par-dessus son habituelle robe violette, intrigant les monstres qu'ils croisaient. D'autant que la chèvre était bien plus grande qu'Aden.

Les portes su château étaient gardées par des membres de la Garde Royale.

-Vous ne pouvez pas passer, signalèrent-ils en barrant la porte de leur arme.

-Même vôtre reine ? dit Sans.

-La reine est porté disparue.

-Et pourtant, elle est là.

Les deux gardes se regardèrent et l'un alla chercher Undyne. Elle ouvrit violement les portes, envoyant au sol le garde restant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, vulgaire squelette ! cria l'ondine.

-Excusez-moi, claqua la chèvre.

La Chef de la Garde Royale se figea et porta son unique œil vers l'accompagnatrice du monstre.

-Majesté ? bégaya-t-elle.

-Tu as bien changé, jeune ondine.

La susnommée eu les joues qui tournèrent au violet et elle fit entrer le duo à reculons pour Sans, ce que ne manqua pas la reine.

-Veillez m'excusez de ne vous conduire dans la salle du trône mais c'est la scène du crime.

-Ne t'en fais pas, le bureau sera très bien.

Ils s'y rendirent et Toriel parcourut les projets sur le meuble avant de s'y installer. Undyne resta droite devant sa souveraine alors que Sans s'adossait contre le mur.

-Bien. Puisqu'il m'est nécessaire de reprendre la gouvernance des monstres, il m'est apparu de prévenir qu'il va y avoir du changement.

Un frisson parcourut les écailles de la Garde Royale.

-D'abord, parlez-moi de votre sortie de l'Underground.

-Un humain a absorbé les autres âmes et a brisé la barrière. Selon notre scientifique royale, il a lui-même tué le sixième.

-Et c'est sur ces suppositions que les monstres sont encouragés à l'attaquer et le condamner pour s'être défendu ?

-Il est dangereux, Majesté !

-Suffit. Sans preuve, il est innocent. Chaque monstre est un danger potentiel, enfant.

Undyne sembla s'être prit une gifle.

-Bien, ma reine.

-Qu'en est-il de la mort de l'ancien roi ?

-Nous supposons qu'il a été attaqué. La salle montre des traces de combats, ainsi que des impacts de balles… Une arme humaine que possède le…

-Donc, il est possible que votre suspect ait été demandé audience pour être laissé en paix et qu'il se soit défendu à la suite de l'attaque du roi ?

-Euh… En effet, majesté.

-Sans.

-Oui majesté ?

-Pourrais-tu venir ici avec l'humain ? Quel est son nom, d'ailleurs ?

-Aden, majesté. Et cela sera quand vous le voudrez.

-Le plus tôt possible.

-De suite, ma reine ?

-Si cela ne te dérange pas.

Le squelette quitta le bureau et revient accompagné de son amant. Celui-ci était blessé, il boîtait, son œil gauche était violet et gonflé, des coupures étaient ça et là.

-Que t'est-il arrivé, mon enfant ? demanda Toriel.

-Rien de grave, les citoyens ne m'aiment pas beaucoup et m'accuse de la mort de leur roi.

-Qu'en est-il ?

-Je n'ai pas tué ce fou ! Je suis venu plus tôt, je ne pouvais plus aller faire des achats sans risquer d'être attaqué par des monstres.

Il laissa planer un silence, grimaçant de douleur.

-Il s'est jeté sur moi, en m'attaquant. Je l'ai mis en joux jusqu'à trouver une occasion de fuir. J'allais proposer à Sans de rejoindre le monde humain, une fois en sécurité dans le bar de Grillby.

-Ton arme ?

-Je ne sais même pas m'en servir, c'était le cadeau de mon père avant sa mort et je l'ai perdu dans ma fuite…

De fausses larmes mouillèrent ses joues, touchant la reine.

-Je te crois. Tu peux retourner avec Sans, je vais faire en sorte que ta vie ici s'améliore.

-Merci majesté.

-Appelle-moi Toriel.

-Bien.

Le duo quitta la pièce et la chèvre tourna un regard furieux envers Undyne.

* * *

Toriel fut de nouveau couronné quelques jours après son retour auprès des monstres et sa politique était très différente de celle de son ancien époux. Les humains étaient accueillis à bras ouvert et elle comptait commercer avec eux. Elle fit passer des tests aux membres de sa garde et beaucoup furent remercier, Undyne, elle, perdit son titre de chef. Toriel se pencha ensuite sur l'éducation des jeunes monstres. Elle hurla en voyant que l'école n'avait reprit son rôle et elle imposa un programme de bases pour chacun qu'elle donna à des monstres choisis sur le volet, pour leurs cours.

Elle vira Alphys de son poste de scientifique royale el lisant ses rapports et en visitant ses laboratoires. Elle donna le poste à Sans, en lui autorisant autant de scientifiques qu'il voulait tant qu'il ne créait pas d'anormalités.

Grillby reçut la proposition de devenir le cuisinier royal mais il préféra rester dans son bar. Néanmoins, sa nièce était elle aussi une cuisinière qui méritait son attention.

* * *

Aden parcourait les couloirs du château, esquiva une troupe de Temmies, évita Undyne et entra dans le laboratoire de son compagnon. A gauche, il jeta un œil sur l'aile médicalisé, en attendant la réhabilitation de l'hôpital.

-Bon… Bonjour.

Il porta son regard sur l'ancienne scientifique, qui n'était maintenant que la secrétaire de la zone.

-Alphys.

Un sourire méprisant s'installa sur sa bouche alors qu'elle frissonnait.

-M. Sans est dans le secteur C.

-Je sais. Tu es inutile, encore.

Elle baissa les yeux, tremblante.

Il ne lui prêta plus attention et se dirigea vers son compagnon, il toqua et attendit son autorisation, claquant la porte derrière lui. Il perçut la plainte de la petite monstre jaune.

-Tu joues encore d'Alphys.

Il alla dans le giron du squelette et observa sur quoi il travaillait.

-Tu cherches à refaire le Core ?

-Nope. Il n'est pas loin en dessous, il faudrait monter son énergie.

-Hum… Technologie humaine nécessaire ?

-Pas encore.

-Les autres sujets avancent ?

-Pas aussi vite que je le voudrai. Heureusement, je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire ici. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

-Nous sommes demandé dans la salle du trône.

-Pourquoi ?

-Aucune idée. Toriel a dit que nous étions tous les deux concernés.

-Très bien. Allons-y.

La Reine les attendait effectivement, avec Undyne à sa gauche.

-Majesté, que pouvons-nous pour vous ? questionna le squelette.

-Ah ! Vous voilà. Je t'ai déjà dit d'utiliser mon nom. Nous avons un groupe d'humain qui demande à rencontrer une délégation. Et vous êtes tout deux familiers avec le monde humains.

-Je vous remercie de cet honneur, reine Toriel.

-Allez-y. Undyne vous accompagnera.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	9. 8 Source propre

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre 8 : Source proche**

Le trio marchait dans les rues de la ville. Aden observait les alentours, il connaissait les lieux, venant d'ici. Et il n'aimait pas beaucoup le chemin qu'ils prenaient.

-Un problème ? demanda Sans.

-C'est dans le coin qu'il y a mon ancien travail.

-Je vois. Tu penses que ce sont eux qui ?

-Oui, ou une autre. Mais oui.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense hangar abandonné par l'industrie légale. Un adolescent, vêtu d'un costume dépouillé de son veston, les guida à l'intérieur. Aden grimaça en voyant les symboles parsemaient sur les murs en métal. Leur guide toqua à une porte au fond, la seule en bois.

-Entrez !

Il ouvrit et les laissa entrer. Un homme leur tournait le dos.

-Ravi que les monstres aient répondu à mon offre.

Il se tourna vers eux et écarquilla les yeux.

-Aden ! Tu as survécu ! Et tu vies avec les monstres.

-Que voulez-vous ?

-A part le pouvoir et l'argent ? Le retour des monstres a foutu le bazar dans les affaires. Néanmoins, beaucoup de monde en veulent pour esclaves. Maintenant que tu es de retour dans la Famille… Tu vas pouvoir mettre la main à la tâche.

-Non.

-Pardon ?

-Je ne suis plus votre larbin.

-Tu as juré sur la vie de ta famille, comme ton père avant toi, et comme tes frères.

-Tuez-les si vous voulez. J'ai trouvé ma place.

-Tu es donc un traître… Messiers, abattez-les.

Il dégaina son arme, ficha une balle entre les deux yeux de son ancien Patron et ordonna :

-Il y a des bidons d'essence dans tous les coins, il faut les faire se rependre !

-Bien. C'est parti.

Les hommes de mains présents dans la pièce furent transpercés par des os, ou des lances. Aden explosa la porte, tua le jeunot qui les avait guidés et il commença le nettoyage. Il renversa tout ce qui était inflammable au sol. Il fallait le moins de survivant possible, pour laisser un message fort.

-Je peux récupérer ce qui semble intéressant ? hurla le squelette.

-Si tu peux !

Il n'entendait pas l'ondine et s'en les battait. Si elle pouvait crever dans le processus… Il ne la pleurait pas, ou ferait semblant.

Il grogna en évitant un obstacle et abattit un nouvel ennemi.

-Taux de recouvrement ?

-80% !

-Parfait ! Sors le plus vite possible.

Ils coururent vers l'extérieur, continuant de verser essence et huile au sol. L'humain sortit un briquet, l'alluma et le lança dans le bâtiment. Aussitôt, Sans les téléporta sur un toit à porter de vu. Le hangar explosa, brûla de flammes colorées.

-Où est Undyne ?

-Aucune idée.

-Pas une grande perte, commenta le monstre.

Aden récupéra des feuilles et cartons, inscrit quelques mots dessus et alla les mettre dans chaque Q.G. des mafias pouvant s'en prendre aux monstres.

* * *

Ils retournèrent en ville, l'odeur du feu, de l'essence, de la cendre et de la mort imprégnait leur être. Les monstres s'éloignèrent d'eux lors de leur passage, alors qu'ils allaient rejoindre la reine. Celle-ci était encore dans la salle du trône, recevant les doléances de ses sujets.

-Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-elle en les voyant.

La pièce se vida rapidement et elle tourna son attention sur eux.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-C'était un piège, ils voulaient réduire les monstres en esclavage, expliqua Sans.

-Et où est Undyne ?

Un « dommage collatéral » faillit passer les lèvres de l'humain.

-On l'a perdu dans le combat, dit à la place Aden, d'autant que les lieux ont pris feu.

Les larmes mouillèrent le pelage blanc de la chèvre.

-Oh Dieu…

Un silence plana et il se mordit la joue à sang.

-Qui va l'annoncer à Alphys…

-Je le ferai, fit semblant d'hésiter le blond.

Toujours profondément émie, Toriel décréta une journée de deuil pour l'ondine. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour Asgore.

L'ancien mafieux entra dans les laboratoires du château, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Il repéra rapidement sa victime et s'en approcha silencieusement.

-Bonjour Alphys.

Elle sursauta et bégaya une réponse.

-V… Vous êtes… êtes rentré… Tu… Tu es ble… blessé ! Tu sais où… où est Un… Undyne ?

-Bien sûr.

-Où… où est-elle ?

Il se pencha vers elle, ses yeux brillant de méchanceté.

-Elle est morte dans les flammes du bâtiment.

Les pattes de l'ancienne scientifique se portèrent à son museau. Elle commença à pleurer.

-Ce… ce n'est… pas po… possible…

-Toriel te le confirmera. Ton invincible Undyne est morte, grillée comme une sardine.

Il ricana alors qu'il allait chercher le dossier que lui avait demandé Sans.

* * *

Le couple était enfermé dans la pièce secrète de leur maison. Aden était artistiquement attaché sur le lit, un minimum de son corps touchant le matelas. Ses yeux étaient bandés, sa bouche était obstruée, son corps était parsemé d'objets différents. Son amant se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, les os de ses mains parcouraient sa peau, le faisant frissonner. Ce dernier ricana lorsqu'il enleva le jouet qui vibrait en lui pour le remplacer par son membre, faisant se cambrer le jeune homme.

Sans fit boire Aden, l'humain piquait du nez, marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête. Le squelette prit le gant humide et le nettoya sommairement avant de les téléporté dans leur lit, sous les draps.

* * *

Sans grimaça en entrant dans les laboratoires. Depuis son bureau, il entendait les pleurnicheries d'Alphys. Dieu, ça faisait trois mois qu'il subissait ça toutes les heures de chaque jour. Ses chaussures en cuir claquèrent contre le sol carrelé. Il avait rapidement abandonné sa tenue débile habituelle une fois sorti. Il la portait seulement car le sweat était chaud à Snowdin et que c'était les rares vêtements à sa taille et non-rayé. Elles étaient pour les enfants, celles-là. Depuis la surface, il portait des pantalons en toile sombre, ou en jean, des chemises et une longue veste du même bleu que son ancien sweat. Qu'il remplaçait par une bouse de même couleur lors de ses expériences.

-ALPHYS ! N'as-tu pas du travail à faire ? Ou d'éviter de gâcher les dossiers avec tes larmes ?

-C'est… Ce… serrait son… an… anniversaire, au… aujourd'hui…

Son expression marqua son manque d'intérêt. Les monstres n'accordaient que peu d'importance à leur anniversaire mais étant une fan de l'humanité, ce n'était pas surprenant que le reptile en soit si marqué.

-Donc ?

-Je… Je sais… que… qu'elle… qu'elle vou… voulait me… me… me de… demandé en… en… en mariage…

-Et c'est une raison suffisante pour gêner le travail des autres ?

-Mais… mais… je… je dois… me… me ra… racheter au… auprès de… de sa ma… majesté ?

-Parce que tu penses que les rapports que je dois lui faire sur toi sont positifs au vu de ton comportement ?

Il mentait, évidement. D'une part, Toriel ne lui demandait rien sur elle, d'autre, elle avait été compatissante avec Alphys.

-La Reine te trouve pathétique et inutile.

Taper dans les plus grandes insécurités de l'ancienne scientifique.

-Mettaton a agrée et il est bien plus satisfait du prototype de cors que le secteur F est en train de travailler.

Bingo. Elle tremblait, ses mains ne pouvaient plus rien tenir et elle éclata en sanglot.

-Retourne chez toi. On ne verra pas la différence, _Al_.

Coup de grâce avec le surnom que lui donnait Undyne.

* * *

Le squelette attendit deux semaines avant de signaler l'absence d'Alphys. En se rendant dans son minuscule appartement, on trouva un tas de poussière et un enregistrement où elle se suicidait.

Cela était extrêmement tabou chez les monstres.

C'était, après tout, du LOVE perdu. Même si les monstres ne cherchaient pas à en obtenir. Mais quitte à mourir, autant aider un autre monstre.

Ainsi, Toriel fit enfermer ses poussières et les déposa dans une chambre mortuaire du cimetière des suicidés, presque hors de la ville.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	10. 9 Peur justifiée ?

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre 9 : Peur justifiée ?**

Les monstres avaient peur du scientifique royal, surtout ceux qui le voyait peu, quand il passait en ville. Ils avaient tout aussi peur de son compagnon. Outre sa nature humaine, les rumeurs disaient qu'il avait tué l'humain qui été tombé après lui, qu'il avait laissé mourir Undyne, qu'il était coupable de la mort du roi. Surtout qu'ils savaient qu'il avait _toujours_ une arme sur lui, qu'il avait mystérieusement « retrouvé » quelques jours après le retour de la reine.

* * *

Sans marchait vers le château, une tasse de café dans une main, des documents dans l'autre. Les habitants s'écartaient de son chemin. Tous ? Non. Un seul avançait à grandes enjambées vers lui, un air inquiet affiché sur son visage. Le petit squelette chercha à l'éviter quand il fut assez près de lui mais l'autre avait eu un mouvement imprévu, les faisant se percuter.

-Sans !

Il leva les yeux et sourit avec froideur.

-Papyrus. Quelle surprise.

-Ça fait des mois que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu vas bien ? Tiens, j'ai fait des spaghettis, je suis sûr que tu ne manges pas à ta faim. Tu sembles avoir perdu beaucoup de poids !

-Tu peux les garder, je mange très bien. Ma veste donnait l'impression que j'étais imposant, Papyrus. Tu devrais le savoir, me voyant en pyjama. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes sottises, Papyrus, j'ai du travail. Ce n'est pas ton cas ?

-Je cherche toujours à devenir Garde Royal !

Le regard du petit monstre le figea.

-Et demander à la reine ne t'a jamais traversé l'esprit ? Tu ne fais rien de productif, Papyrus.

Cela fut comme une claque pour le grand squelette, qui resta sur place alors que Sans reprenait sa marche vers le château.

* * *

Aden suivait du regard Papyrus. S'il l'appréciait quand ils étaient dans l'Underground, là, il l'agaçait sérieusement. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas vivre sans son grand frère. Pire que ces chiens de l'ancienne Garde Royale.

-Un problème ? demanda Sans en passant ses bras autour de sa taille.  
-Juste ton frère qui erre comme une âme en peine après toi.

Le squelette grogna et fusilla son cadet du regard.

-Il doit apprendre à vivre sans moi !

-La caser serait une solution pacifique.

-Tu veux qu'il aille avec qui ? Il est tellement _naïf_.

-MTT a l'air intéressé.

-Ce robot n'approchera pas de lui, il est bien trop narcissique pour ça.

-Muffet ?

-Tu tiens à voir des araignées squelettes ? Et ils ne tiendraient pas plus de dix minutes ensemble dans une cuisine.

-Grillby ?

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Blooky ?

-Aden…

-Bien, bien.

-Toriel est hors de question, la population normale aussi, ainsi que ces chiens. Un humain ?

-Ouais. Bien la seule option viable.

Aden parcourut la ville à proximité, kidnappa quelques jeunes et les laissa à Sans pour leur faire passer le « test » pour Papyrus.

Il ne s'intéressa pas à ce qu'il advînt de ceux qui avaient échoué au test. Au final, un le réussit haut la main.

Il fut emballé comme un cadeau et laissé dans la demeure du grand squelette. Qu'il en fasse ce qu'il voulait.

Les autorités avaient demandé à voir s'il n'y avait pas les humains disparus dans la cité des monstres. La population refusa net de laisser un nombre illimité d'humains se promener dans leur ville. Ainsi, Toriel autorisa une délégation policière à parcourir les rues et interroger les habitants, accompagné de gardes. Les humains ne trouvèrent rien, chez aucun monstre. Même Papyrus n'avait aucune trace des humains disparus chez lui.

* * *

Aden se tenait droit, quelques pas derrière Toriel, elle-même installée sur son trône. Les vibrations à l'intérieur de son corps menaçaient de le faire s'écrouler au sol, gémissant, suppliant Sans de faire quelque chose pour le libérer.

Mais le squelette ne fit que réduire les vibrations, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne décide de le remettre en marche.

Il sentait le jouet, bougeant au gré de ses mouvements. C'était tellement peu… Alors qu'il devait se concentrer sur les décisions de la reine.

A la pause du midi, Sans les emporta dans un endroit isolé, les plus vieux cachots inutilisés. Il l'attacha aux menottes pendantes aux murs, il lui arracha son pantalon et le posséda. Aden cria. Plaisir ou douleur ? les deux. L'un dans l'autre. Il scandait son nom, encore et encore, coupé de cris inarticulé, de gémissements et de plaintes. Il hoqueta douloureusement quand il resserra d'un cran son collier, l'étranglant presque. Il avait l'habitude et aimait cela même, rendant son plaisir encore plus grand.

Celui-ci le faucha sous l'ordre de son amant, un cri désarticulé sur les lèvres, le corps arqué entre le mur et le squelette. Le fer autour de ses poignets attaqua sa peau, créant de légers sillons de sang le long de ses bras.

Sans le détacha, les nettoya et soigna ses articulations avant de desserrer son collier. Il le fit boire et manger. Il les rhabilla et les téléporta dans une zone plus conventionnelle.

Aden somnolait dans le giron de son compagnon, ils ne faisaient pas attention aux regards des autres. Toriel était la seule présente à les regarder avec tendresse. Les autres avaient peur d'eux, les haïssaient ou étaient dégoûté. Voir le tout en même temps.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	11. 10 Pluie d'étoile

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre** **10 : Pluie d'étoile** **  
**

Aden fixa en silence et avec froideur le monstre robotique en face de lui. Les scientifiques avaient fait des merveilles. Mettaton avait l'air bien plus humain que n'importe quel monstre. Il avait des jambes interminables, une silhouette androgyne, un visage fin et des cheveux noirs, mi-longs, dont une mèche cachait l'œil droit. L'humain savait que son corps était humainement fonctionnel, fait d'une pseudo matière organique.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Oh darling ! Je veux juste accéder à la célébrité humaine et tu es le seul humain de notre merveilleuse ville !

Une grimace de dégoût s'afficha sur son visage alors qu'il cherchait à s'enrouler autour de lui.

-Tu crois que je sais comment fonctionne le monde du show-business ?

-Allons, darling-

-Arrête ça. Tu ne me connais pas et je te trouve dégoûtant.

La « star » eut un mouvement de recul et se drapa dans son boa de plume rose.

-C'est tout ? demanda Aden.

-Tu dois m'aider à sortir de cette ville !

-Je « dois » ? En quel droit devrais-je t'obéir ?

-Tu as assez de pouvoir pour m'obtenir l'autorisation de sorti. Mon rêve est limité ici ! Aide-moi !

-Tu es d'un pathétique. Pauvre diva qui ne peut étendre son influence hors de cette ville. J'ai du pouvoir, en effet. Je pourrai très bien faire en sorte que tu sois totalement coincé ici, tenu loin de tes propres projecteurs. Alors, qu'est-ce que je gagne à te faciliter la vie ?

Mettaton resta silencieux face aux mots de l'humain.

-Que veux-tu ? finit-il par demander.

Il ricana et empiéta son espace personnel.

-Vois-tu, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin, je l'ai déjà. Le reste n'est que bonus ou gêne. Ta créatrice en a fait les frais.

-Tu… Tu as fait quelque chose à Alphys ?

-Moi ? Pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il en fût, elle s'est suicidée maintenant. Et tu ne voudras pas avoir à faire à notre colère.

-C'est toi… Toi et Sans qui avaient fait…

-Fais quoi, pathétique étoile éteinte ?

La célébrité des monstres s'en fut, le laissant de nouveau en paix. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et rejoint Sans.

-Un problème ? demanda celui-ci.

-Une arrogante étoile.

-Il s'est donc rabattu sur toi après que je l'ai envoyé se faire voir.

-Qu'en faisons-nous ? questionna Aden.

-On s'en débarrasse.

-Bien.

Des murmures se répandaient en ville, surtout dans le dos de leur star. On disait que son nouveau corps était fait des cadavres des humains disparus, qu'il avait lui-même sélectionner avec soin. On disait qu'il volait son cousin de ses créations, en l'obligeant à la timidité avec des drogues fantômes. Qu'il cherchait à se débarrasser de ses semblables et dominer le monde. Qu'il voulait tuer la reine et prendre sa place.

Aden n'avait eu qu'à murmurer quelques idées dans les bonnes oreilles et voilà le piédestal de Mettaton se fendre et s'effondrer. Les monstres commençaient à lui lancer des pierres dans le dos. Il restait terré dans sa maison.

Une nuit, le couple y pénétra sans problème, s'installant dans le précieux salon rose de la star. Aden fit une grimace face à la dominance de cette couleur. Le lieu était assez négligé et certains miroirs étaient brisés, soit projetés au sol, soit frappés aux murs.

-Mettaton ? chantonna Sans.

Le robot se montra soudainement, l'air paniqué.

-Heya, MTT.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, stoppé par l'humain, qui s'était glissé dans son dos.

-Que voulez-vous ? pleura leur victime.

-Nous voulons la paix mais tu t'es mis sir notre chemin.

-Et je déteste ton arrogance.

-Tu n'es-

-Qu'un être-

-Pathétique.

-Et, vois-tu-

-Nous avons trouvé-

-Un moyen que tu sois au centre-

-De l'attention d'un grand nombre d'être.

-Des monstres intéressés à baiser un humain.

-Et l'inverse.

La panique éclaira les traits de Mettaton alors qu'il cherchait une issue où fuir.

-Que crois-tu espérer ? Sans, allons-y.

Le squelette attrapa le bras du monstre et les téléporta dans un hangar en dehors de la ville, entre celle des monstres et celle des humains.

Ils installèrent le robot au milieu et allèrent se poster en spectateur alors que leurs « invités » arrivaient pour s'occuper de la star déchue.

Ce fut à l'aube que le couple emporta un Mettaton brisé chez lui. Ils le firent choir sur son lit défait, effacèrent leur trace et allèrent prendre poste auprès de Toriel.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Mettaton entra dans la salle du trône. Il était totalement défait, tremblait au moindre mouvement vers lui.

-Que t'est-il arrivé, mon enfant ? questionna Toriel.

-Je… J'ai été… agressé par… par des humains… et des monstres…

La température de la salle baissa drastiquement.

-Le seul moyen que cela arrive ait que tu aies quitté l'enceinte de la ville, Mettaton. Et je ne me souviens pas que tu en aies demandé, ni obtenu, l'autorisation.

L'ancienne star écarquilla les yeux avant de se replier sur lui-même.

-Je… J'y suis… Pas allé… Volontairement…

-Tu es donc en train d'accuser ceux qui ont l'obtenu de t'avoir enlevé et envoyé hors de la ville ?

-Ma… Majesté…

-Suffit. J'ai plus important que tes mensonges !

Aden eut un sourire suffisant, ce que ne manqua pas Mettaton.

-C'est… C'est vrai !

-Sors. Je n'ai que faire de tes mensonges !

-Je sais qui m'y a emmener ! C'est Sans et son humain !

-ASSEZ ! Gardes ! Faites-le sortir !

-Majesté ! S'il vous plaît ! Je ne mens pas !

Mais la Reine resta sourde à ses appels, ne voyant pas le sourire triomphant de l'humain dans son dos.

* * *

Sans ou Aden passaient chaque nuit dans la maison de Mettaton, chantonnant sa fin alors qu'il se cachait. Le robot ne pouvait plus sortir de chez lui. D'une part à cause des rumeurs qui courraient sur lui et d'une autre par le jugement de Toriel sur son « mensonge ».

La star passait jour et nuit à pleurer dans un coin de sa demeure.

Un soir, alors que c'était Aden qui allait le pousser à bout, il entendit le silence, au contraire des sanglots habituels, et des bruits électroniques endommagés. Il se dirigea vers le bruit et vit Mettaton, au sol, la tête arrachée, les circuits en miette, le réceptacle de son âme brisée, le liquide violet au sol. Il appela Sans.

-Oui ?

-Il est mort.

-Suicide.

-Peu de chance.

-J'arrive.

Le squelette apparut dans le salon et le rejoint dans la chambre. Il fit un son de mécontentement.

-Tu as des idées de qui aurait fait ça ?

-Bien sûr. Napstablook pourrait faire quelque chose de semblable en se mettant en colère contre son cousin. Ceux qui l'ont baisé aussi, pour en profiter avant de le faire taire, ce qui expliquerait l'explosion du réceptacle. Des fans enragés ou des détracteurs. Beaucoup de gens voudraient faire ça.

-On en fait quoi ?

-On appelle Toriel dans deux, trois jours.

Sans fit le tour de la maison, vérifiant qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive avant de les téléporté chez eux.

* * *

Aden observait silencieusement Sans travailler. Sa tasse de café flottait à porter de main alors qu'il lisait des documents d'un côté et notait des idées sur une feuille. De temps à autre, il buvait une gorgé de sa boisson. Le regarder était fascinant.

La scène fut brisée par le toquemment contre la porte. Le squelette grogna et le blond alla ouvrit.

-Sa Majesté vous demande dans son bureau, signala le jeune page qui les avait dérangés.

-Merci.

Il grogna en posant ses affaires sur le bureau et sa tasse manqua de se fracasser au sol, si le monstre ne l'avait pas rattrapé. Il la finit d'un coup et ils allèrent à leur convocation.

-Toriel ? demanda Sans en entrant dans la pièce.

-Installez-vous.

Elle était penchée sur des dossiers visiblement importants et son ton était froid.

-J'ai quelques questions pour vous, dit-elle sur le même ton en se tournant vers eux.

Aden pencha la tête sur le côté, les mimiques innocentes de son rôle lui collaient à la peau.

-Le corps de Mettaton a été retrouvé chez lui. Les murs gardent les traces récurrentes de vos magies. Ses paroles pouvaient être vraies ?

-Mettaton m'invitait souvent chez lui, répondit l'humain. Il voulait en savoir tellement sur le monde humain ! Il voulait le conquérir par la célébrité, vous savez.

-Je l'accompagnais souvent. Il avait un bon café et… Il a un temps voulu courtiser Papyrus.

-Les traces sont récentes !

-Nous allions toujours le voir malgré ses… Diffamations. Il hallucinait la plupart du temps. Son intérieur était sans dessus-dessous. Il ne nous reconnaissait pas, le plus souvent, et attaquait, fit avec tristesse Aden.

-On lui apportait un peu de nourriture, même si ça finissait généralement au sol, ou abandonné, intouché.

Le récit de ses deux plus proches conseillers rassura la reine. Elle avait eu peur d'avoir condamné un monstre sur une tromperie.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt ?

-Sa dernière crise a… avait été violente. Alors… Allez chez lui pendant quelques jours ne servaient à rien, surtout une fois qu'il était… branché.

-Je vous remercie, les salua Toriel en les libérant.

Le couple retourna dans les locaux scientifiques et Aden sourit discrètement en caressant la cicatrice sur sa main.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	12. 11 Bal de sortie

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Chapitre** **11 : Bal de sortie**

Aden grimaça intérieurement. Toriel avait tenu à faire un bal pour le Nouvel An et tous les monstres y étaient conviés, avec obligation pour ces plus proches collaborateurs, donc Sans et lui. Il vida son verre d'alcool dans une plante et attrapa des gâteaux dans un plateau volant dans la salle.

-Aden.

Il se tourna, sur ses gardes, avant de reconnaître Grillby. L'élémentaire était encore plus élégant qua dans sa tenue de barman.

-Bonsoir.

-Veux-tu m'accordé cette danse ?

Il chercha Sans des yeux, il était occupé avec la reine et d'autres scientifiques.

-D'accord.

Le monstre de feu le guide sur la piste et le fit se mouvoir sur la musique de l'orchestre.

-Il me semble que vous n'avez pas faignanté, ces derniers temps. Au point de m'en oublier.

L'humain fronça les sourcils. L'élémentaire ne se plaignait jamais de ne pas les voir, surtout que Sans était passé le voir trois jours plus tôt, dans ses appartements.

-Je ne suis pas de ce fait.

Il retoucha son collier, qui possédait un système pour prévenir Sans si quelque chose allait mal pour lui. Il le vit lever la tête et parcourir la salle avant que ses orbites se pose sur eux. Il perçut la lueur bleue de sa magie avant que Grillby ne le fasse bouger de façon à qu'il ne le voit plus.

-Papyrus passe souvent au bar pour essayer de vous voir.

Aden savait que l'élémentaire n'appelait _jamais_ le cadet de Sans par son nom, que ce dernier ne mettait _jamais_ les pieds dans l'établissement et qu'il était bien trop occupé avec son humain personnel.

-Oh ? Vraiment ?

Il tenta de se détacher quand la musique prit fin mais son meneur resserra sa prise.

-Ne fuis pas, voyons.

-Qui êtes-vous ? rétorqua l'humain.

-Tu es intelligent, _Aden_. Très intelligent.

-Ce n'est pas en me brossant dans le sens du poil que je parlerai.

-Oh, je sais. Mais si ton cher squelette est menacé…

Aden ricana.

-Sans ? Menacer ? Pire idée. Sans est bien plus dangereux qu'il ne le montre. Preuve en est. Vous n'avez même pas remarqué que nous n'étions plus au sol.

Son « kidnappeur » baissa les yeux et hoqueta, le lâchant quelque peu. L'humain s'éloigna, ayant totalement confiance en son amant. Celui-ci l'attira vers lui alors qu'il relâchait l'élémentaire, qui s'écrasa au sol.

Le squelette le traîna vers lui et se pencha vers le faux Grillby, gravement blessé mais pas mort.

-Ne le touche plus _jamais_.

* * *

Le couple et Toriel étaient dans le bureau de cette dernière. Sans parcourait la pièce, en colère, la reine était calme dans son fauteuil et Aden examinait ses bleus.

-Qui était-ce ? explosa le squelette.

La souveraine soupira.

-Un cousin de Grillby, le père de la jeune élémentaire verte.

-Il n'est pas censé être mort ?

-Il le devrait mais il a été emprisonné par Asgore à la place.

-Et il a été libéré !

-Il semble qu'un groupuscule suit toujours les lois de feu le roi. Ils veulent votre perte, mes amis.

-C'est tout ce que cela vous fait ! claqua Sans en même temps que ces mains sur le meuble.

-Cela fait des mois que j'essaie de les mettre dans le droit chemin, Sans ! Ils se cachent, agissent dans l'ombre.

-Forcez les à quitter cette dernière, intervient Aden.

-Je ne te mettrai pas en danger !

-Ecoute-moi avant de la refuser !

* * *

Le trio retourna au bal, seul l'imposteur avait quitté la fête. Une heure avant minuit, Toriel s'avança sur l'estrade, attirant l'attention de tous.

-Mes chers citoyens ! Je profite de cette fête pour annoncer cela. Vous savez tous que je suis la dernière représentante de ma famille. C'est pourquoi, quand la vie me sera enlevée, je désigne aujourd'hui mon successeur !

Un murmure enjoué parcourut la foule alors que leur reine laissait planer un silence.

-Votre nouveau prince et son consort sont donc Sans le squelette et Aden !

Un froid silence s'installa sur la salle alors qu'un vif mouvement se mit en marche. Un groupe de monstre s'avança au-devant de la scène, guidé par Doggo.

-Nous refusons ! Ce sont des assassins dangereux. Ils ont mis à mort le roi, laissé brûler Undyne, poussé au suicide Alphys et jeté en pâture Mettaton !

-Ce sont des démons !

Le groupe fut brutalement coupé des autres par une barrière d'os blanc et bleus.

-Trouvé, chantonna une voix alors que d'autres monstres étaient poussés avec eux.

-Les voilà, majesté, fit Sans sarcastique.

-Merci.

Elle se tourna vers le groupe dissident.

-Vous désobéissez à mes lois. Vous cherchez à nuire aux vôtres. Vous libérez des criminels devant d'être mort. Vous serez condamné pour ça.

La foule se souleva. Sans jeta un œil à Toriel, elle était perdue pour son peuple. Il se téléporta auprès de son amant puis du vrai Grillby et les emporta hors du château.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le barman.

-Nous échappons à la colère populaire, explicita Sans.

Il les téléporta de nouveau hors de la ville.

-Tu veux rester auprès des monstres ou nous accompagner ? s'enquit le squelette.

-Pour où ?

-Nous avons préparer une zone de secours si la situation venait à dégénérer à ce point. Ce n'est pas trop loin du Mont, de la ville des Hommes mais à l'opposé de celle que nous quittons.

L'élémentaire réfléchit quelques instants avant d'accepter.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


	13. Epilogue

Résumer : Son arrivé fut inhabituelle, d'autant qu'il n'était pas un enfant, contrairement aux autres. Et son aura...

 **Disclamer** : _Undertale_ ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

 **Dangereux ? Si peu**

 **Epilogue**

Sans soupira, en rejetant la tête en arrière, alors que son amant se mouvait au-dessus de lui. Il passa les mains sur ses flans, marqués de traces bleutées, avant de les glisser dans son dos, qu'il savait marbrer de traces de fouet.

-M- Maître…

Il posa les orbites sur le visage de l'humain. Ses joues étaient rouges, ses yeux voilés et ses cheveux collaient à son front.

-Viens pour moi, ordonna-t-il.

Aden s'arqua, un cri silencieux sur les lèvres alors que le plaisir explosait dans son corps.

* * *

 **XoX**

* * *

Les deux petites maisons étaient perdues au milieu des bois, difficiles d'accès, les arbres créaient une barrière entre elles et le monde. Entre les maisons, si quelqu'un pouvait voir, deux monstres, un squelette et un élémentaire de feu, et un humain passaient.

Parfois, passait un groupe d'être, humains et monstres, qui ne ressortaient jamais des sous-sols de la première maison.

* * *

Aden se mêla à la troupe d'humains, son collier affiché. Les plus puritains étaient marqués de suite, leurs murmures sur l'homosexualité et le BDSM étaient remarquables.

Dans le groupe des monstres, Grillby se faisait discret. Il était un lâche pour ceux de la ville, ayant fui au détrônement de la reine traître. Rare était ceux qui savaient encore pourquoi Toriel avait été tué et les recherches du couple dangereux de Sans et son humain.

Les deux groupes étaient envoyés à la confrontation. Le trio de déserteurs s'amusait à obliger les homophobes à subir les assauts sexuels de fou ou de monstres. Les monstres humanophobes étaient enseveli sous les Hommes.

Tous étaient torturés pour le plaisir du groupe. Les monstres étaient rendus fous, ils étaient plus difficiles à obtenir, alors que les humains étaient brisés, violés, tués, massacrés, démembrés.

Le tout, sans que personne ne réussisse à leur mettre la main dessus. Les monstres étaient immortels sans enfant, seule la perte totale de leur PV pouvait les tuer dans ce cas. Ni Sans, ni Grillby n'avaient d'enfant. Et Aden avait cette immortalité par son lien avec le squelette, qui l'hybridait en monstre.

* * *

 **Message de fin**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Si ça vous a plût, **laissez une review !**


End file.
